Quarter-cycle clock signals are used in conventional digital clock and data recovery circuits. Digital circuits that use quarter-cycle clock signals tend to operate more accurately and have improved bit error rates when receiving accurate quarter-cycle clock signals.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or circuit for generating signals with accurate quarter-cycle intervals using digital delay locked loop that may ease the design and/or enhance performance of digital clock and data recovery circuits.